Utah
| Aliases = | Universe = New Earth | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = 84,889 sq mi (219,887 km²) | Population = 2,736,424 | First = | HistoryText = Utah is a western state of the United States. It was the 45th state admitted to the Union on January 4, 1896. During the alien "Invasion" of Earth, Utah was the sight of a battle between the neophyte super-hero team, the Power Elite and a shape-shifting Durlan. Once the Power Elite sanctioned the alien, they then found themselves embroiled in a battle with another young super-hero, Starman. Utah was the sight of the Linus Powell Institute, situated in the middle of the Great Salt Lake. Established by scientist Linus Powell, the Institute was the world's first fully-functioning nuclear fusion reactor. Linus Powell developed a virtual artificial sun in the epicenter of his laboratory, but to sustain a stable fusion environment, Powell employed one of the Black Diamonds of Eclipso to damper the energy release. Eclipso was not unaware of Powell's work, and knew that the existence of this facility posed a great threat to him. By night, he would send hordes of Eclipsed hosts to raid the Institute. The Linus Powell Institute was fortified with solar panel defenses developed by Linus' colleague Doctor Bruce Gordon. In 1993, Eclipso came up with a new plan for breaching the reactor. He discovered the presence of an alien known as Angon and manipulated the creature into breaking into the institute. Angon savagely murdered several scientists and even attacked Linus Powell himself. Through the course of the massacre, the solar defenses were destroyed and Eclipso was able to enter the institute and retrieve his black diamond. Powell however, having already been attacked by Angon, suffered greater calamity when he was exposed to radiation from the reactor core. The combination of these effects transformed him into the New Blood known as Prism. After a brief confrontation with Eclipso, Angon managed to escape. Powell teamed up with other New Bloods including Edge, Sparx, Loose Cannon, Anima and Nightblade, who were attempting to track Angon down. After an initial fight, they all realized they had the same goals, and Powell joined the group in their search. Utah was also the sight of a battle between Supergirl and Lex Luthor. In the deserts of Monument Valley, Luthor appeared wearing an upgraded variation of his battlesuit. Armed with a gauntlet filled with multi-colored pieces of Kryptonite, he fought against Supergirl and used a Black Kryptonite ray to split her into two separate entities. The second entity, an evil version of Supergirl, fought against Luthor as well and flew him away from Utah towards Earth's moon. Supergirl (Volume 5) #4 | PointsOfInterest = * Great Salk Lake * Linus Powell Institute * Monument Valley * Salt Lake City * Temple Square | Residents = * Linus Powell | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:U.S. States